Originels
by M3GHAN3
Summary: -Changement de travail de sa mère au Massachusetts, -Camy doit déménagé avec sa famille en Inde, -La-bas des changements dans sa vie surviendront ... -Et la vérité éclatera ! -Mais la vérité est elle bonne ou mauvaise ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Un jour alors qu'on s'attend à une journée tranquille_

_-Tout bascule_

_-Alors qu'on pensait tout savoir de sa vie_

_-On apprend qu'enfin de compte_

_-Tout n'était que mystère, mensonge et secret_

_-Mais un jour tout reviens à la surface_

_-Et le mystère est révélée_

_-Tout s'éclaire enfin_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Quand je me réveillais le soleil brillait à travers les rideaux, il brillait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. On entendait les oiseaux et les cigales chantaient.  
Je m'assis et pris mon journal que je traînai depuis mes cinq ans et écrivis tout ce qui me passa en tête:  
Cher journal:  
« Aujourd'hui nous sommes le1er février je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose que je n'ai pas désiré va arriver c'est étrange et en même temps ce n'est pas la première fois.  
La première fois c'était à la rentrée de 5ème nous venions tout juste d'arriver dans une petite ville du Massachusetts appelé Woburn et comme à tous rentrés tout le monde se font beau moi j'avais fait pareil, maman m'avait acheté exprès une nouvelle robe et quand j'eus remarqué les regards de ceux de ma classe qui ne me connaissaient pas j'avais tellement peur que je vomis tout ce que j'avais mangé le matin tout en tachant ma nouvelle robe et j'eus tellement honte que je me suis enfuie en courant aux toilettes. Depuis je fais toujours attention à mes pressentiments.»  
Je quittai mon lit pour me diriger vers mon magnifique miroir qui ressemblait fort à un miroir datant du 17ème siècle. Il était orné de magnifiques motifs rassemblant différents thèmes et le cadre entourant la glace plaquée or. En me regardant dedans je m'aperçus que je ressemblai à un elfe avec mon mètre 60, mes cheveux bruns en pointe, mes taches de rousseur sur le visage, mes grands yeux verts et ma chemise de nuit verte, trouée n'arrangeaient rien.  
Cameron Lake! Dis-une voix. Descends s'il te plaît.  
Oui, dis-je j'arrive.  
Un coup de brosse et un peignoir puis je dévalai les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine en entrant dedans j'aperçus ma mère, (une grande femme au long cheveu blond et aux yeux bleus tout le contraire de moi) assise à table à côté de ma sœur Cira qui elle est tout à fait comme moi. Celle-ci en m'apercevant me gratifia d'un de ces sourires éclatant qui illumine  
encore plus que l'éclat du soleil.  
-Bonjour mon cœur dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu as bien dormi?  
-Oui, très bien dit-elle.  
Avant que je prenne mon petit déjeuner ma mère m'obligea à m'asseoir. Alors elle commença à me parler de sa voix qui signifiait une grande nouvelle.  
-Alors dit-elle, comme tu le sais j'ai des problèmes d'argent et je n'ai pas se travaille. Alors hier un cousin qui connaissait ma situation m'a téléphoné et ma proposer un travail au bureau de son garage et je lui ai répondu que ça m'intéresser et il m'a répondu que c'était d'accord et que je commençai dans une semaine.

Dans ma tête tous se mélangeaient. Les seuls mots que j'avais retenus étaient : « Cousin, travail, garage et une semaine.  
-Comment ça! M'écriai-je, on va devoir déménager?  
-Oui dit-elle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Goa en Inde c'est super il y a des éléphants, toutes ces couleurs et ces monuments fantastique ... «L'Inde un des pays que je préfère pensai-je, mais c'est si loin je vais devoir tout abandonner, les cours, le patinage et mes amis...comment vais-je leur dire?  
-Bon dis-je, OK donc nous partons pour l'Inde. Euh! ... Le vol est quand exactement?  
-Dans à peu près une semaine. dit ma mère, le temps de mettre la maison en vente, de faire nos valises et d'emménager ...  
À cette réponse je commençais à partir tout en grommelant que j'allais m'habiller et qu'après j'irai annoncer notre départ à mes amis.  
-OK dit-elle, ne soit pas trop longue.  
Avant qu'elle est le temps de répondre autre chose je grimpais à l'étage pour enfiler ma nouvelle robe verte et me coiffer de deux petites barrettes vertes elle aussi et m'étais mes cheveux en pique et mit mes petites ballerines blanches. En me rencontrant dans la glace je vis vraiment un petit elfe. Ayant fini de me préparer, je pris mon sac à main avec mon portable, mon livre de poche, mon porte-monnaie et mes lunettes de soleil ainsi que mon Ipod. Puis je dégringolais dans les escaliers pour enfin m'enfonçais dans la rue qui était bondée à cette heure si. D'énormes immeubles entouraient ma rue ainsi qu'un énorme parc avec des centaines de fleurs et de magnifique arbre rien à voir avec le centre commercial juste où je me dirigeais.  
En entrant cinq minutes plus tard une bande de garçons et de filles me hélèrent. Je reconnus mes deux meilleures amies. la première brune à la peau matte se nomme Lia et la deuxième rousse à la peau de couleur crème et légèrement plus petite que Lia s'appelle Sarah. Dans les garçons je reconnais mon ex-copain, Ben c'est un garçon grand, brun, musclé le profil du joueur de foot. À côté lui c'est Thomas mon meilleur ami qui est la photocopie de Ben. Ensemble on est inséparable. Lia est une des filles les plus sérieuses que je connaisse en comparaison Sarah et un vrai bébé mais je les aime vraiment fort toutes les deux c'est pour cela que ça me fait tellement de mal de leur annoncer cette nouvelle mais il le faut.

Avant que j'aie pu dire quoique se soit, je fondis en larmes et me jetai dans les bras de Thomas. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant longtemps. Quand j'eus fini de verser les dernières larmes, je leur expliquai les moindres détails.  
En relevant la tête je m'aperçus qu'ils étaient tous abasourdis. Pendant plus d'une heure nous parlâmes de l'Inde, combien de temps j'allai y rester (d'ailleurs je l'ignorais), où on allait habiter, mon nouveau lycée... . L'heure de rentrer arriva très vite mais j'avais envie de rester seule alors nous nous enlaçâmes une dernière fois et les adieux terminés je me dirigeai vers le parc où je m'installai à côté de l'étang et fermai les yeux. Quand l'heure de réfléchir fut passée je rouvris les yeux et me dirigeai vers la maison.  
À la maison. Je remarquai que maman avait déjà commencé à faire les valises et lorsqu'elle me vit elle commença déjà à me réprimander.  
-Enfin! Ce n'est pas trop tôt dit-elle. Monte dans ta chambre faire tes valises et donne-moi ton linge sale.  
-OK dis-je. Où sont les valises?  
-Dans ma chambre sur la grande étagère.

Je montai dans ma chambre et m'aperçus que la plupart de mes vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout ainsi que de nombreuses chaussures et accessoires (ordinateur portable, maquillage...) En trois heures interminables les valises étaient bouclées, ma chambre en ordre et la maison en vente. Plus qu'une nuit à passer dans cette chambre et demain en route pour l'Inde.  
Pendant que la nuit passer, moi je restai éveiller, je ne pus faire autre chose que de penser à ce qui arriverait dans les jours à venir alors je fis la même chose que tous les soirs je pris mon journal et écrivis.

«Voilà j'avais raison quelque chose d'affreux est arrivé. Je pars à Goa en Inde mais qu'est-ce que je ferai là-bas? , Est-ce qu'il y aura une patinoire?, et les cours?», tout ça me trotter dans la tête. Je ne veux pas déménager, tous abandonner mais j'y suis bien obligé, j'ai que 16 ans je ne suis pas majeure je ne peux pas vivre ma vie comme je le souhaite mais en deux ans peut-être qu'il peut m'arriver beaucoup de choses extraordinaires comme devenir championne de patinage artistique ou vivre des aventures fabuleuses peut-être que la vie se déroule comme ça pour nous montrer qu'elle n'est pas notre ennemie mais qu'il faut la vivre à pleine dent et ne pas la laisser filer sinon on le regrettera un jour ou l'autre et que ce jour-là il sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Cette nouvelle vie en Inde ne sera peut-être pas si nulle que ça après tout». Et je m'endormis avec cette idée en tête.

Lorsque je me réveillais, une seule pensée me vint à l'esprit «c'est le grand jour» alors je me préparai de la même façon que la veille et filai rejoindre ma famille pour partir à l'aéroport.  
Quand j'arrivai, je remarquais que tous mes amis et ma famille étaient regroupés au même emplacement c'était étrange toutes les personnes que j'aime au même endroit comme à un enterrement ce qui n'est pas très drôle. L'aéroport en lui-même était immense comme dans toutes les villes des États-Unis (plusieurs étages, des milliers de touristes. ...), moi ce qui m'intriguait le plus c'était les langues qu'on entendait partout où l'on marchait c'était étrange et extraordinaire nous sommes une seule planète avec de nombreux pays tous différent les uns des autres. Chacun a sa coutume, sa langue, sa monnaie... Quand je regardai pour la dixième fois l'heure sur l'horloge, je remarquai l'heure de l'embarquement approcher à grands pas il ne me restait que quinze minutes avec mes amis. Et voilà je vais faire une dépression, manqué plus que ça.

-Cameron! cria ma mère ce qui me ramena hors de mes pensées. Dépêches-toi-ci non nous allons rater notre vol et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur alors s'il te plaît dit au revoir et on y va! D'accord?  
-Oui maman, j'arrive je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde. Lui réponds-y je avec un visage qui exprimé je l'espère la plus grande sincérité et vu ce qu'elle me répondit je pense que ça avait marché.  
-Très bien. Dit-elle, je suis fière de toi.  
À mon tour je me tournai vers mes meilleurs amis et les enlaçai tous  
-Tu vas trop nous manquer. Pleurnicha Sarah.  
-Oui c'est vrai! S'écrièrent Lia et les garçons.  
-Vous aussi vous allez me manquer ne vous inquiéter pas je vous appellerai dès que j'aurai des choses croustillantes à vous dire.  
-Tu as intérêt.

Je les serrai une dernière fois et avançai sans me retourner car je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient entrain de pleurer même si je savais que les filles elle le faisait déjà.  
Après avoir embarqué, je sortis de mon sac à main mon journal intime et écrivis pour la énième fois mes impressions.  
Cher journal:  
«Nous sommes le 7 février, cela fait une semaine que j'ai appris que je partais pour l'Inde, et en plus l'année n'est pas terminée donc je vais arriver dans une classe avec des personnes que je ne connais absolument pas et eux pareils de leur côté à part si ont leurs ont parlé de moi.» À cette idée je fis une grimace pas possible. «Bon il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète ce n'est pas si terrible des millions de personnes a vécu la même chose et ils ne sont pas mort» je fermai mon journal puis je pris mon Ipod et m'endormis avec la musique.  
Lorsqu'on me réveilla, des hôtesses nous servaient le «repas» enfin quelque chose de semblable. Après celui-ci je m'endormis encore jusqu'à la fin du trajet.  
En descendant de l'avion il y avait que des Indiens tous habillaient dans de superbes habits de toutes les couleurs mais que des couleurs vives avec que quelque blanc.  
«Voilà je suis arrivé, je ne peux plus reculer, ma vie recommence et peut-être en mieux.» Pensai-je.


End file.
